


Signature Characters

by BurrSquee, Tikor



Series: Castebook: Changing Moon [8]
Category: Exalted
Genre: Gen, Lunars, Roleplaying Character, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurrSquee/pseuds/BurrSquee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikor/pseuds/Tikor
Summary: Summaries, images, and mechanics for six Changing Moons.





	1. Signature Characters: Changing Moon

Revolutionary, shifty, magnetic, faceless, subtly forceful, and stunningly beautiful. The Changing Moon Lunars are all this, some of it, or none of it, as they please. Luna’s thousand faces each find a reflection in her most balanced children. Luna’s light shines forth from them into the night while still partially obscuring the source. By their words and deeds, they push the influence of the Wyld back or invite it into Creation. The seductions Luna enacted and enacts upon Gaia play out in miniature when her courtiers sway their targets to their will. A Raksha could brag of no more song-worthy lover. A Solar could ask for no more alluring a mate. And you who aspire to play one may wield their tricks for your own ends by using this chapter as inspiration or a starting point.

This chapter can be used by Storytellers to introduce the most social Lunars young and old into their series for players to ally, fight, or negotiate with, or by the players to jump past character creation (with Storyteller approval). The quote, prelude, and roleplaying tips can be used to faithfully and colorfully portray the Changing Moon Lunar experience. The mechanics chapter can be used to interact with Exalted’s systems to resolve conflicts - especially the social conflicts that often arise around a Changing Moon Lunar. 

The Charms listed in each of these writeups are meant to be used by the Storyteller quickly during play, so they are simplified versions, noticeably missing several aspects of a normal Charm writeup. They should not be treated as canon Charms. Where possible, the character’s statistics are substituted for variable values. In some cases, frequently used Charm combinations are combined into a single effect. If a player chooses a signature character to play, we suggest that when they get a feel for the Exalted mechanics and their character that they ignore the Charms section for their signature character and select their own collection of Charms, following the character creation and advancement rules in Exalted Third Edition and 3e Lunars.


	2. Ten Stripes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten Stripes' full character sheet.

Quote: _Obey me and you ain’t got to fear empty nets, hurricane storms, the Fair Folk, or even the gods above!_

 **Prelude:**  
Ten Stripes grew up in a hardscrabble life whose main source of poverty was her family’s lack of a man to bring in the catch. In the hide-bound and superstitious West, it was all her land-locked mother could do to keep the both of them fed and maintain their dignity. She never knew a childhood without laboring daily for her meals. Her mother’s nightly prayers for health and safety were answered; they never worried overmuch about their safety on the island. She left that life behind when she tried to help an old fisherman in from the storm and ended up in his boat. She was thrown out, despite the sharks in the water. Luna’s touch made her one of the toothed monsters, and she swam away. 

**Roleplaying Hints:**  
Ten Stripes is a young Lunar who has tried to turn Simenare into a place where everything wrong in the West is fixed. She’s naive enough to believe it is possible to build a utopia. With little tying her to her mortal life, she has fully embraced her new Lunar peers, their ideas like the Winding Path, and her new patron goddess Luna. Where that takes her is anybody’s guess. 

**Image:**  
Ten Stripes stands at 5’4’’, lithe of limb and long of hair. Her hair has stripes of sand brown and ocean blue like the striped siaka of her spirit. She smiles with closed lips, unless she is among friends at a Gathering, then her double-row of triangular teeth flash in her mirth. These teeth replace themselves once every few moons, and Ten Stripes gathered the first such molting to make a necklace that now dangles over her alluring chest. With a thin waist and wide, shapely hips, she appears to the conventional Westerner eye as a very attractive woman. She wears little by way of clothing, a few bits of cloth held in place by string, to hide the tan skin of her body from onlookers. Her moonsilver tattoos circle her shoulders, cup her breasts, cross her stomach, and accentuate the curve of her hips.

 **Mechanics:**  
Caste: Changing Moon  
Concept: A poor Western woman, landbound no longer  
Anima: Ten Stripes’ Anima alternates moonlight and moonshadow, with phantasmal teeth threatening anyone who approaches  
Tell and Totem: Stripes in her hair, a siaka’s teeth; Striped siaka  
Supernal Attribute: Appearance

 **Attributes:**  
Physical (Tertiary)  
Strength: ••••/4 *Favored  
Dexterity: •••/3  
Stamina: ••/2

Social (Primary)  
Charisma ••••/4 *Caste  
Manipulation •••/3 *Caste  
Appearance •••••/5 **Caste/Supernal

Mental (Secondary)  
Perception ••••/4  
Intelligence •••/2  
Wits •••/3

 **Abilities (Specialties):**  
Archery /0  
Athletics •••/3  
Awareness ••/2  
Brawl ••••/4 (Teeth)  
Bureaucracy ••/2 (Spotting a need for labor)  
Craft Food ••/2 (Preparing meals for two)  
Dodge ••/2  
Integrity •/1  
Investigation /0  
Larceny ••/2 (Stealing food)  
Linguistics •/1  
Lore /0  
Medicine /0  
Melee /0  
Occult •/1 (Storm Mothers)  
Performance •/1  
Presence ••••/4 (Inspiring resistance) *Favored  
Resistance •/1  
Ride /0  
Sail /0  
Socialize •/1  
Stealth ••/2  
Survival ••/2 (The West) *Favored  
Thrown /0  
War /0

 **Merits:**  
Mentor •••/3 (Swims in Shadows)  
Extra Sense •••/3 (Electroreception)  
Cult •/1  
Resources •/1  
Heart’s Blood •/1  
Languages •/1 (Native Seatongue, Clawspeak)

 **Essence and Willpower:**  
Essence •/1  
Personal 16  
Peripheral 38  
Committed 0

Willpower: ••••••/6  
Permanent Limit: 0  
Limit Trigger: Ten Stripes rolls Limit when she is told that she cannot do something - be it swim or sail, win a fight, or keep her mouth shut. A common Limit Break for her is Peacock’s Sprint, where she attempts to prove herself worthy to any in her immediate vicinity for a scene, taking on any challenge, one-upping any display of skill (or at least attempting to). In partial Limit Break, she will stop short of suicidal challenges, and she will not seek the praise of anyone towards which she has a negative Intimacy.

 **Other notes:**  
Ten Stripes’s moonsilver tattoos say ‘siaka’ ten times in the stylized picture-words of Clawspeak. Swims in Shadows will take time out of his other duties to teach her what she’d like to know, but he is often away on the sea with his own business. Ten Stripes’ electroreception grants her the ability to sense anything that contains Air Essence in it in 360 degrees, such as humans, air elementals, and some spirits with duties in the Bureau of Seasons, such as Storm Mothers when they take material form (Add 1 automatic success to Perception rolls to spot these beings). Her Resources refer to her cowrie-shell bracelet and anklet, which she could bargain with or gain a loan against in the West or with anyone who has Western business. If she were to restore her rule over Simenare, her Resources would jump to 3 from the tribute gifts she used to enjoy. Even though politics have forced her out, there are a strong core of women who fought with her in the raid against Queen Anahima that revere her as a god, granting her a very small Cult. Her Heart’s Blood library includes only a tuna. She has plans to expand it soon, but Simenare has taken her attention.

 **Weapons:**  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs (Brawl, Withering) - 10 dice (12 if using her teeth, No boosts from Charms without stunts) Overwhelming 1, Tags: Bashing, Brawl, Grappling, Natural  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs (Brawl, Decisive) - 7 dice (8 if using her teeth, No boosts from Charms without stunts)

 **Intimacies:**  
The West wrongs their women by trapping them on land (Defining Principle)  
The Storm Mothers (Defining Tie, defiance)  
Things can get better (Major Principle)  
Swims in Shadows (Major Tie, my mentor)  
Simenare (Major Tie, my project)  
Song Sparrow (Minor Tie, old crush)  
The Winding Path helps humanity weather their troubles (Minor Principle)  
Gatherings are fun (Minor Principle)

 **Charms:**  
Towering Beast Form, no cost, Permanent, Knack: Ten Stripes can focus her sacred hunt on beasts that are far larger than her human form, up to the size of an elephant or tyrant lizard. She learned this Charm instinctually during her Exaltation. It is required for her siaka form, which stretches 30 feet from nose to tail’s tip. 

Quicksilver Second Face, 3m, Supplemental, Knack, Instant: Ten Stripes uses her shapeshifting in battle or mid-conversation to throw her opponents off-guard, and Quicksilver Second Face helps her do so quickly and unexpectedly. When she shapeshifts in battle she gains Essence initiative and can flurry another action without penalty (though still not an attack, see Exalted 3e page 545). When she shapeshifts in social combat, she gains Essence non-Charm successes to their next social attack. Should Ten Stripes change into a form that cannot communicate to her target, such as her siaka form, this has limited use. Without the ability to form language, she can still escalate a prior intimidate attempt, but cannot pose a new argument or demand. Quicksilver Second Face cannot be used again until a significant opponent successfully defends one of Ten Stripe's physical or social attacks with Defense, Resolve, or Guile - when the opponent thinks they have the new form understood, Ten Stripes can change shape with similarly off-settling results once more - but even then a new form must be used that has not been seen by any opponent in the same scene.

Observed Predator Instinct, 4m, Reflexive, Counterattack, Instant: When a challenge is made against Ten Stripes’s Guile, she usually uses this Charm to counterattack with a read intentions action that targets the source of the Guile challenge. Observed Predator Instinct does not ‘count’ for the once per scene limit on read intentions actions, and it ignores any retry restrictions or penalties on read intentions actions. 

Irresistible Silver Spirit, 5m, 1wp, Simple, Psyche, Scene: When activating this Charm, Ten Stripes thinks of a goal she would like to achieve, such as “Get Song Sparrow to notice me.” Then for the rest of the scene, her social actions towards that goal gain double 9’s and her Charm dice limit increases by 1 (her Essence). Any actions she takes that don’t attempt to promote that goal suffer a -1 penalty (her Essence again). She may reflexively make a Willpower roll against a difficulty of 1 (her Essence) to end this Charm prematurely, but if she fails, she is fixated on the goal and will not let it go, gaining or strengthening an Intimacy towards that goal as a Principle. 

Perfect Fear Scent, 5m, Supplemental, Psyche, Instant - With this Charm even death-cultists or the Fae can be made to fear Ten Stripes, even if she doesn’t have the power to back it up. Perfect Fear Scent supplements either a read intentions, threaten or instill action regarding discovering the target's fears, compel action, strengthen or create a fear of Ten Stripes herself, respectively. When using this charm, a normally unpersuasive threat can be made to seem persuasive (Give me all your silver or I'll tickle you!). Alternatively, this Charm always meets the condition for retrying these actions with normal criteria. In either case, the Charm cannot be used against the same target again in a single story.

Mirror Sight Dismay, 5m, Supplemental, Psyche, Instant - With this Charm, even devout worshipers can lose their faith and lead a secular life. Ten Stripes has been using this Charm to great effect against the cult to the Storm Mothers so prevalent in the West. Mirror Sight Dismay supplements any instill Principle action, so long as Ten Stripes believes the principle to be false. When using this charm, a normally unpersuasive argument or emotional appeal can be made to seem persuasive (such as believing the Storm Mothers will not capsize a ship at sea with a woman onboard, something Ten Stripesthinks is false but is working to change). Alternatively this Charm always meets the conditions for retrying an instill action (3e 222) for a persuasive argument under the normal criteria (3e 215). In either case, the Charm cannot be used against the same target again in the same story.

God-Cutting Essence, 1m, Supplemental, Obvious, Dual, Instant - Using this Charm allows Ten Stripes to attack dematerialized beings or other objects, though it grants no special ability to *see* them (usually resulting in a -3 penalty to the strike roll for blindfighting, Exalted 3e). When using God-Cutting Essence against dematerialized spirits, double Ten Stripes’ withering raw damage, or convert her decisive damage to aggravated. This Charm has no effect on materialized beings or objects.

Lunar Excellencies: When trying to convince someone of something, or just to make a grand entrance, Ten Stripes will flaunt her Appearance Excellency, attempting to stunt it whenever she can. Her Charisma Excellency she uses more sparingly, only invoking it when Appearance doesn’t apply. The Manipulation Excellency she tends to use defensively. Ten Stripes knows no other Excellencies, though since her Favored Attribute is Strength, she will likely learn that soon.

 **Inventory:**  
A few straps of green cloth held in place by strings that might be considered clothing  
A shark-tooth necklace  
A tasteful cowrie-shell bracelet and anklet  
(Outside of these two items, Ten Stripes travels unencumbered, barefoot and free-handed, to ease her newly developed talent for swimming)

 **Health and Defense:**  
Health Levels: -0/-1x2/-2x2/-4x1/Incap.

Soak 2 (2 natural soak), Hardness 0  
Parry: 3 (4 with her teeth, cannot parry lethal)  
Evasion: 3  
Rush: 6 dice  
Resolve: 2  
Guile: 2  
Disengage: 5 dice (6 for contesting)  



	3. Seven Devils Clever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven Devils Clever's full character sheet.

Quote: _Let me help you forget your troubles for a time._

 **Prelude:**  
As a poor girl on the streets of Nexus, you found the flesh trade to be your way to get a leg up out of the poverty of your birth. You got by the best you could under the mean gaze of your madame, Sacra. But on one wild night, a Faeblooded got rough in Sacra’s bordello, the Three Chests. Luna gave you a push to intervene, and you saved the life of your fellow whores with your words. Shortly afterwards, Sacra was found dead, and you were installed as madame of the Three Chests.

Now you’re a businesswoman in Nexus with a fair income, and in Nexus that means a fair amount of respect. You are grateful to the Silver Pact for what they’ve done for you, but for now your life revolves around your mortal ambitions in Nexus, rather than being a demi-god roaming the edge of the world. You sympathize with the Wardens of Gaia faction, but have yet to prove yourself worthy of membership. From Silver Python’s descriptions, you think Halta is a paradise. Once you feel like retiring, that will be the first stop on your travels. 

**Roleplaying Hints:**  
You are a city-girl through and through. You’ve never left the city walls of Nexus, and the only nature you’ve taken in has been manicured atriums of the rich when making house calls. You take pride in your profession, and derive identity from it - to you it is far preferable to the miserable, dirty wretch you were before silk and perfume accompanied your daily presence. 

**Image:**  
Seven Devils Clever is of medium height and medium build. She has a mixed skin-tone that settles into a slightly tan complexion, and has the brown hair of a Riverlander whose roots are as muddied as the Yanazee. But the way she covers herself in silk, cotton, and leather to show the curve of hip here, the swell of a breast there, all accentuated by the Silver Light Cross, one could never mistake her for commonplace. She often dresses and acts to match her client’s tastes, which she has uncanny insight into. This could be a kimono wrapping up a demure woman whose only hint of what is to come are her lustful eyes. Or she could be wearing nothing but skin-paint, a few strings of moonsilver that make up the Silver Light Cross, and her moonsilver tattoos, those wild markings covering a woman dancing like a demon.

 **Mechanics:**  
Caste: Changing Moon  
Concept: The Madame who has mastered the flesh trade  
Anima: Erotic dancers composed of moonlight flit about you when your Anima flares iconic.  
Tell and Totem: A Fox’s tail; Fox  
Supernal Attribute: Appearance

 **Attributes:**  
Physical (Tertiary)  
Strength: ••/2  
Dexterity: •••/3  
Stamina: ••/2

Social (Primary)  
Charisma ••••/4 *Caste  
Manipulation •••••/5 *Caste/Supernal  
Appearance ••••/4 *Caste (5 with Silver Light Cross)

Mental (Secondary)  
Perception ••/2  
Intelligence •••••/5 *Favored  
Wits ••/2

 **Abilities-Foci (Specialties):**  
Archery /0  
Athletics •/1  
Awareness •/1  
Brawl ••/2  
Bureaucracy •••/3 (Running a business)  
Craft-Armor ••••/4 (Fine Garmets), Craft-Artifact •••/3  
Dodge •/1  
Integrity ••/2 (Resisting romance)  
Investigation /0  
Larceny ••/2  
Linguistics •/1  
Lore •/1 (Nexian laws)  
Medicine •/1 (Reproductive health)  
Melee /0  
Occult /0  
Performance ••/2  
Presence •/1  
Resistance •••/3  
Ride ••/2  
Sail /0  
Socialize •••••/5 (Read Intentions) *Favored  
Stealth ••/2  
Survival ••/2 (City) *Favored  
Thrown /0  
War /0

 **Merits:**  
Reputation •••/3 (Courtesan god)  
Resources •••/3  
Heart’s Blood ••/2 (Half a dozen courtesans who have displeased her)  
Artifact ••/2 (Silver Light Cross)  
Backing ••/2 (Silver Pact)  
Selective Conception •/1  
Cult •/1 (Courtesan god)  
Command •/1 (A half dozen mortal mercenaries, but only while she is in the Three Chests)  
Languages •/1 (Native Riverspeak, learned Forest-tongue)

 **Flaws:**  
Solar Bond (Minor) (Unknown current Exaltation)  
Rival (Minor) (Mortal Guildsman and neighbor, Xefefe)  
Favor (Minor) (Silver Python, for the moonsilver)

 **Essence and Willpower:**  
Essence •/1  
Personal 16  
Peripheral 38  
Committed 0

Willpower: •••••/5  
Permanent Limit: 0  
Limit Trigger: Witnessing unquestioning people being led through their proscribed lives without trying and sacrificing for anything more. Common Limit Break: Heart of Flint (Exalted 3e page 137).

 **Other notes:**  
Seven Devils Clever’s resources come from her ownership of the Three Chests, a moderately profitable brothel in Nexus. Her reputation comes from her uncanny ability to divine just what her clients most desire, aided by her moonsilver string-negligee, Silver Light Cross, leading most to believe she is some sort of god. Her clientele have ventured from Great Forks, Gem, and even the Wyld itself just to spend a night with her. A Cult has begun to form among her former clients, who believe she can grant them a boon in finding exactly the right match for their romantic desires. Anyone who wants to give her trouble in the Three Chests will have a half-dozen mercenaries to deal with, treat them as a size 1 battlegroup with poor Drill, Might 0, and the statistics of battle-ready troops (Exalted 3e page 496-497). She knows her human shape, her fox spirit shape, her Deadly Beastman Transformation, and the forms of a few attractive _former_ employees who displeased her.  
Her rival Xefefe is not out to ruin or kill her, he simply holds a grudge from a prior dealing that he got the worse of. Seven Devils Clever does not suspect him, but sometime in her future her reputation and standing within Nexus, especially the in the eyes of its richest citizens, the Guildsmen, will take a hit.

 **Weapons:**  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs (Brawl, Withering) - 9 dice (No applicable boosting Charms)  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs (Brawl, Decisive) - 5 dice (No applicable boosting Charms)  
(No modifications from Deadly Beastman Form)

 **Intimacies:**  
Anyone can claw their way to the top (Defining Principle)  
I am proud to be sought after for my amorous skills (Defining Principle)  
I will make my mark in Nexus (Major Principle)  
I will craft wonders that will transcend time (Major Principle)  
Commerce must flow in Nexus (Major Principle)  
Marsalle (Major Tie, friendship)  
Silver Python (Major Tie, respect)  
The Silver Pact (Minor Tie, respect)  
Silver Light Cross (Minor Tie, my constant accessory)

 **Charms:**  
Prey's Skin Disguise, no cost, Permanent, Knack - Seven Devils Clever is the rare Lunar who knew how to hunt humans for their shapes since her Second Breath. Rarer yet, she has exclusively filled her Heart's Blood library with human shapes. Few know of Seven Devils Clever in Lunar society, they are more likely to have heard rumors of a new courtesan spirit plying her trade in Nexus. When they do hear of her, and of this limitation, she will either be peer pressured into eating the still-beating hearts of animals or roundly mocked. She uses this power when a lovesick regular asks after a fetching (and deceased) former employee. Initially, she'll make excuses for the missing whore, but, for the right price, Seven Devils Clever will 'go fetch him from the back'.

Twin Faced Hero, no cost, Permanent, Knack - Seven Devils Clever knows the male, female, and neutral variation of all of her forms, or any desired combination of sexual traits thereof. She rarely uses this extended shapeshifting prowess on her true forms, as she identifies as female. However, when she doesn't want to be recognized or if she is entertaining a client that would prefer a certain array of sexual features, she'll change one of her stolen forms to suit. Each variation is as functional as it can be, able to sire children or bear them (or both). Though she has not yet attempted it, when she switches from a pregnant form to one with no womb, the baby will be safely nurtured in elsewhere, progressing at normal speed. Labor pangs can strike from this Elsewhere-baby, progressively applying penalties to all actions until an appropriately female (enough) form is changed into to give birth. 

False Burrow Pursuit, 4m, Scene, Psyche, Mute - This Charm causes a soldier on guard duty to check out the important disturbance or an investigator to chase either a dead end or the perfect lead as Seven Devils Clever desires. They process this new information as if they had a Major Intimacy for such things until the end of the scene, given she beats her target(s)' Resolve with a subconscious Manipulation+(Relevant Social Ability) roll. The effects, when successful, are identical to a successful Instill action with the exception that no words were exchanged and no identities revealed - the target believes that the detail of the Lunar's choice is important, but how they respond to that detail in their present context is up to them. Seven Devils Clever shamelessly uses this Charm to direct the attention of passerby to the goods on display at the Three Chests. At the end of the scene, this phantom intimacy dissipates - any permanent changes to what the targets hold dear are left to their own conclusions. 

Mirror Sight Dismay, 5m, Supplemental, Instant, Psyche - With this Charm the Lunar can spread falsehoods with uncanny efficacy and insufficient evidence. Mirror Sight Dismay supplements any Instill Principle action so long as the Lunar believes the principle to be false. When using this charm a normally unpersuasive argument or emotional appeal can be made to seem persuasive. Seven Devils Clever uses this mode of the Charm to lure even contented husbands and wives into her den of sin and bliss, to show them what they're missing with lies of consequence-free fun. Alternatively this Charm always meets the conditions for retrying an Instill action (3e 222) for a persuasive argument under the normal criteria (3e 215). Seven Devils Clever uses this mode of Mirror Sight Dismay to double down her deceit against perceptive potential clients. In either case the Charm cannot be used against the same target again in the same story, so Seven Devils Clever tries to cultivate repeat customers without this Charm's aid. The first taste is free, as they say.

Hide of the Cunning Hunter, 3m, Reflexive, Indefinite, Mute, Stackable - Seven Devils Clever can hide parts of herself which would complicate the job, or client, at hand. When using Hide of the Cunning Hunter, she gains the effect of the subtlety merit for any one feature she is currently expressing be it temporary or permanent. Most of the time she uses this Charm to hide her Lunar tell of a fox's tail, which can tickle some very sensitive places otherwise (unless they're into that sort of thing). This Charm may be activated once per feature and in addition to hiding Seven Devils Clever's tell can explicitly be used on her moonsilver tattoos or any supernatural merits, mutations, or elements of shapeshifting she might wish to conceal from notice.

Perfect Symmetry, no cost, Permanent, Psyche - When Seven Devils Clever attempts to convince or seduce, she makes perfect use of all her assets. Dice she gains from comparing her Appearance to her target's Resolve are instead counted as successes (treat each dice to success conversion as one die added from Charms).

Deadly Beastman Transformation, 5m, 1wp, Indefinite: The fateful night that Luna touched her, Seven Devils Clever first donned this form. She considers it sacred, and rarely wears it except when she is revering Luna privately. As a half-woman, half-fox, Seven Devils Clever gains the Enhanced Sense: Smell (Exalted 3e page 165), Extra Sense: Magnetoreception, and Air Adaptation (Compass of Celestial Directions Volume 2: The Wyld page 145) Merits. While in this form disguise suffers a -5 penalty, and stealth a -2 penalty, as she gains a full coat of fur, has a fox's snout, large ears, and paws instead of hands or feet.

Lunar Excellencies: When trying to sell something, or someone, Seven Devils Clever often uses her Manipulation Excellency, so long as she can get away with not revealing her Anima anyplace inconvenient. For high stakes negotiations, she'll use her Appearance Excellency in combination with Perfect Symmetry to hoodwink her opponent's Resolve. She often stunts her Intelligence into each, working out a theory of her target's mind, what they might want, what they might come to believe when she says just the right words or makes the right enticing promises.

 **Inventory:**  
Silver Light Cross.  
Typically opulent and stylish clothing of her own making, varying from revealing to extremely conservative depending on her audience, though it's rather common for such to be discarded within the Three Chests  
Appropriate accessories, such as a folding fan, a perfectly matched handbag, or Calibration beads  
Always enough dinars to buy her way out of minor trouble

 **Health and Defense:**  
Health Levels: -0/-1x2/-2x2/-4x1/Incap.

Soak 2 (2 natural soak), Hardness 0  
Parry: 3 (cannot parry lethal)  
Evasion: 2  
Rush: 4 dice  
Resolve: 2  
Guile: 5  
Disengage: 4 dice (4 for contesting)  



	4. Red Jaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Jaws' full character sheet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Jaws depicted by the talented Kazimo! We used  
> [their blog](http://kazimo.tumblr.com/) to get in touch for the commission.

Quote: _That’s a fine kill you racked up there. Tell me how you went about it, and I’ll swap you a story._

**Prelude:**  
You were a man of the wilds, at home in the woods tracking prey through the snow with not another soul in sight. Your birth family has long since spread out or passed on, but the family you built holds a dear place in your heart even after your Exaltation, though not as defining as it once was. You were touched by Luna on the brink of starvation, risen up by her light into the apex predator you are now. 

**Roleplaying Hints:**  
You may be a Changing Moon, but you’ve got strengths in every Caste. Ready and willing to enter combat, and also patient and observant enough to track the smallest creatures of the North, you are not constrained to the impulsive trickster persona. The common trick you do pull is making your enemies underestimate you by putting them at ease. It’s all easy talk and a good laugh from a simple man until you decide someone’s throat needs to stop working - and then they never see it coming. 

**Image:**  
In his true form of a man, Red Jaws is an old, weathered, but hale man of the North with the pale skin, balding head of silver hair, and wrinkled skin one would expect of an elder but covered by Moonsilver Tattoos across his entire body (including his face) when he doesn’t hide them. He wears a dozen overlapping furs, makes no pretension about hiding his wild huntsman airs, and you can smell charred meat on his breath. In his second true form of a wolf, Red Jaws has a silver coat, a bright pink tongue, and the physique of a wolf in the prime of life - muscles taut from long ranging and healthy from fat game - itching to bound after his prey. In both forms, he has a calm determination about him, and it is infectious. His tells are a fully silver eye with a scar across it, and tufted ears on his shadow. 

**Mechanics:**  
Caste: Changing Moon  
Concept: The Northern Huntsman  
Anima: One silver eye, slashed and bright, looking out at you from moonlit undergrowth from no matter what direction you view it from.  
Tell and Totem: Tufted ears, a moonsilver eye, and a scar over the moonsilver eye; Wolf  
Supernal Attribute: Dexterity

**Attributes:**  
Physical (Primary)  
Strength: ••/2  
Dexterity: •••••/5 **Caste/Supernal  
Stamina: ••••/4

Social (Secondary)  
Charisma ••••/4 *Caste  
Manipulation •••/3 *Caste  
Appearance ••/2

Mental (Tertiary)  
Perception ••••/4 *Favored  
Intelligence •/1  
Wits ••/2

**Abilities-Foci (Specialties):**  
Archery ••/2  
Athletics ••/2  
Awareness •••/3 (While hunting prey)  
Brawl •/1  
Bureaucracy /0  
Craft-Structures ••/2, Craft-Food ••/2 (Preserving for winter)  
Dodge ••/2  
Integrity •/1  
Investigation ••••/4 (Violent death scenes) *Favored  
Larceny /0  
Linguistics /0  
Lore /0  
Medicine •/1 (The North)  
Melee •/1 (While hunting prey)  
Occult •/1 (Luna)  
Performance /0  
Presence /0  
Resistance •••/3  
Ride /0  
Sail /0  
Socialize /0  
Stealth ••••/4 (While hunting prey)  
Survival •••••/5 (The North, While hunting for food) *Favored  
Thrown •••/3 (Unexpected attacks)  
War /0

**Merits:**  
Mentor •••/3 (Gerd Marrow Eater)  
Enhanced Sense •••/3 (Sight)  
Favors •••/3 (Silver Pact, from mentoring survival skills)  
Tempered by the Elements •••/2 (Northern Tundras/snowscapes)  
Natural Immunity ••/2  
Reputation •/1 (Bestial, uncivilized even by Lunar standards)  
Cult •/1  
Languages •/1 (Native Skytongue, learned Riverspeak)  
Resources •/1  
Heart’s Blood •/1

**Flaws:**  
Mentee (Spirit of Sunset)  
Barbarian (Northern Hunter)  
Solar Bond (Major)

**Essence and Willpower:**  
Essence ••/2  
Personal 17  
Peripheral 39 (42)  
Committed 3

Willpower: ••••••/6  
Permanent Limit: 0  
Limit Trigger: Seeing honest work get wasted or honest folk have their lives ripped out from under them by some sentient being(s). Common Limit Break: Marked Prey. Red Jaws will declare those responsible his prey and will not sleep or eat (but will drink water or snow) until he has found them and punished them ‘for the mess they made’ or a week has passed. After that week he’ll pause to eat and sleep, then put them on his mental prey list and pursue them as if in partial Limit Break. In partial Limit Break, he will put them his prey list and take the first opportunity to discover, track, and punish the perpetrator. Only in partial Limit Break will Red Jaws consider whether or not he’s likely to win the confrontation once he’s discovered the being’s identity - but then he just makes sure he has the right amount of help from favors he can pull in the Silver Pact.

**Other notes:**  
Red Jaws’ Moonsilver tattoos mention in Clawspeak that he owes a debt of mentorship to Gerd Marrow Eater. Red Jaws can’t read the writing himself, but has been told what it says. Red Jaws’ Cult refers to the common people northwest of Whitewall. They’ve noticed how rare supernatural predators have been in their region lately when they speak with traveling merchants or visit other cities to compare. They pray to many gods for this fortune, but some have begun to pray to the elusive, silver, tattooed ‘wolf spirit’ they see roaming without a pack that he might continue to watch over them. Red Jaws’ natural immunity refers to his hardiness against cold weather of the North even by Exalted standards - he’s been known to let the snow fall on him, melt, then crust with ice as he burrows and hides for days along a path he’s seen his prey walk, only to break out in ambush as they walk by him unaware - all without a sniffle that would give him away. He has not tested it against tropical diseases or tainted water in a ship’s hold, but when he does he’ll be happy to learn it also applies. Red Jaws’ resources refers to his larder of chilled meat hidden in an underground burrow and some leatherworks one could use to properly clothe someone roughly his size to keep the Northern climate at bay. Even though one of Red Jaws’ eyes is entirely filled with Moonsilver, this serves to enhance, not detract from, his sense of sight in all forms. Red Jaws’ barbarian Flaw refers to his inability to recognize and/or stubbornness to adapt to any social expectations not from his native rural Northern upbringing. He might learn that it is expected to bow to your superiors with hands clasped behind you in An-Teng or that it is customary to tip those who give you directions in the Scavenger Lands, but he will refuse to do so even under repeated consequences because ‘his ways are good enough’. His natural calm and smooth talk have so far gotten him around any major repercussions. His Heart’s Blood shapes library is small, containing one bird of prey and one seal shape in addition to his true form of a wolf. Red Jaws has never met his Solar Bond except in dreams, but he would be drawn to her if he did.

**Weapons:**  
Javelin (Thrown, Withering) - 8 before range modifier (+1 when unexpected) (up to +5 from Charms)  
Javelin (Thrown, Decisive) - 8 (+1 when unexpected) (up to +5 from Charms)  
Javelin (Melee, Withering) - 10 dice (+1 vs. prey) (up to +5 from Charms)  
Javelin (Melee, Decisive) - 6 dice (+1 vs. prey) (up to +5 from Charms)  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs (Brawl, Withering) - 10 dice (up to +5 from Charms)  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs (Brawl, Decisive) - 6 dice (up to +5 from Charms)  
(No modifications from Deadly Beastman Form)

**Intimacies:**  
The North should be a place mortal woman and man can make a living all on their own (Defining Principle)  
Gerd, Marrow Eater (Major Tie, mentor)  
Olliand Nation (Major Tie, old mentee, now equal)  
Spirit of Sunset (Major Tie, current mentee)  
Sorran, Skylark, and Summer Wind (Major Tie, children)  
An adult should know how to feed themselves in the wilderness (Major Principle)  
The Silver Pact (Minor Tie, respect)  
My grandchildren (Minor Tie)  
Fells (Minor Tie, mentee who he didn’t grow very close to)  
Never let the prey see you coming (Minor Principle)

**Charms:**  
Lolling Tongue Method, 5m, Scene: Fangs don’t seem so threatening with a tongue lolling between them. While in a beast form (but not his war form), Red Jaws may make an Inspire action projecting non-threatening calm without using words on his targets; he need only use his body language to convey the meaning. Once they’re subdued, of course, the Lunar can break that expectation with an unexpected attack from plain sight. 

Hide of the Cunning Hunter, 2m, Indefinite, Mute: Red Jaws may suppress his Moonsilver Tattoos and any other identifying marks on his person from mundane senses for a scene. When he does so his eye is no longer tattooed with Moonsilver, appearing normal, and he loses access to Enhanced Sense: Sight.

Clawmark Signature, 8m, Instant: Red Jaws may use this Charm to enhance any case scene action he takes on a scene where a fight took place. He gains non-Charm successes to assess the a fighter’s identity or abilities based on how many times the perpetrator struck out in the scene being cased (1 for 1 strike, 2 for 2-5 strikes, 3 for 5+ strikes). 

Tracks of Essence Trailing, 12m, Scene: Red Jaws may supernaturally track his prey from the way her passage has disturbed the Essence of the world even if no other sign was left behind.

Missile From the Brush, 10m, Instant: Red Jaws may extend his Thrown weapon range to long and benefit from an aim action during the first action of combat as long as his target has not seen Red Jaws (broken Red Jaw’s stealth). 

Deadly Beastman Transformation, 5m, 1wp, Indefinite: This is the form Red Jaws takes hunting. As a half-man, half-wolf, Red Jaws gains +2 to his Strength for feats of strength, both for the dice pool and for determining what feats he may attempt. He gains the Enhanced Sense: Smell (3e Core pg. 165), Fleet of Foot (3e Core pg. 161) and Fast Reflexes (3e Core pg. 161) Merits. While in this form disguise suffers a -5 penalty, and stealth a -2 penalty, as he is seven feet tall, has digitigrade legs, and the face/snout/ears of a wolf.

Strength Excellency: When trying to kill something, Red Jaws always uses the Strength Excellency to increase his pre-soak damage by 2 for 2 motes.

**Inventory:**  
A leather buff jacket made of dark brown buck skins, clashing with his white-hare-skin boots and cap (3e Core pg 591).  
Javelins (A set of five small hunting spears. In addition to their light melee stats listed in 3e Core pg 583, they are considered Heavy Thrown weapons with the following tags: Lethal, Thrown (Medium), Mounted) - Red Jaws would call them ‘bone spears’.  
Enough trail mix to last a few days if the hunting goes poorly.  
A length of horse-hair rope.

**Health and Defense:**  
Health Levels: -0/-1x2/-2x2/-4x5/Incap.

Soak 7 (3 from mundane buff jacket, 4 natural soak), Hardness 0  
Parry: 3  
Evasion: 4  
Rush: 7 dice  
Resolve: 2  
Guile: 2  
Disengage: 7 dice (7 for contesting)


	5. Song Sparrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Sparrow's full character sheet.

Quote: _Luna asks that you try again. Especially when you fail._

 **Prelude:**  
You were spared by the Sidereal assassin and his henchmen sent to kill you. They gave you a condition - that you had to leave the Blessed Isle and be part of the buffer that keeps Wyld things from running wild through civilized lands. You hastily agreed. Once there, you did not take long to find your flock, fitting into the Swords of Luna and adopting their sacred charge of protecting Creation. Now, you roam the edge of the world’s West, fighting whatever nasty nightmare the Wyld dreams up and sends swimming your way.

 **Roleplaying Hints:**  
Song Sparrow has a fondness for the person who set her on her life goal, Mersach. Her asexuality makes Creation feel at times as foreign to her as the Wyld, in which she is much more at home than most. Song Sparrow can understand the stories of the Fae, but this familiarity only breeds contempt - she sees them primarily as threats to kill when they wander where they are not wanted. She is stunningly beautiful in an innocent, immature type of way, preternaturally stuck with a body verging on the cusp of womanhood, with a complete misunderstanding of romance. 

**Image:**  
Song Sparrow has a thinness to her that absorbs other adjectives. Her hips are slim, her chest flat. In more concealing clothes she could easily be confused for a boy. Her clothing is mottled brown like her namesake, amber, chestnut, cocoa, autumn, covering her from her upper torso to her thighs, with her arms, neck and calves uncovered. She travels barefoot with her bow, Everything That Power Permits, slung over her shoulder, always strung due to the Jade being above the effects of mere weather. Her skin is tan, her eyes a dark brown, and her hair straight and black. Against a backdrop of bark and soil and without her bow, she is very hard to spot. Her limbs are lithe even for her short frame, her neck elegant, each possessed with an avian quickness. 

**Mechanics:**  
Caste: Changing Moon  
Concept: Child soldier  
Anima: Song Sparrow’s Anima combines moonbeams with sourceless sparrow chirps  
Tell and Totem: Tail feathers; Sparrow  
Supernal Attribute: Appearance

 **Attributes:**  
Physical (Primary)  
Strength: •••/3  
Dexterity: •••••/5 *Caste  
Stamina: ••••/4

Social (Secondary)  
Charisma ••/2  
Manipulation •••/3 *Caste  
Appearance •••••/5 **Caste/Supernal

Mental (Tertiary)  
Perception •••/3  
Intelligence •••/3  
Wits •••/3 *Favored

 **Abilities-Foci (Specialties):**  
Archery •••••/5 *Favored  
Athletics •••/3 (Flying)  
Awareness •••/3  
Brawl •/1  
Bureaucracy •/1 (Sales)  
Craft-Jewelry •/1  
Dodge •••••/5  
Integrity ••/2 (Lies of the Fae)  
Investigation ••••/4 (Spotting Lunars)  
Larceny /0  
Linguistics ••/2  
Lore ••/2 (Swords of Luna)  
Medicine •/1 (Treating the ravished)  
Melee /0  
Occult ••/2 (Fair Folk)  
Performance ••/2 (Singing)  
Presence •/1  
Resistance •/1  
Ride /0  
Sail /0  
Socialize ••/2  
Stealth •/1 (Wyld lands)  
Survival •••/3 (The West) *Favored  
Thrown /0  
War /0

 **Merits:**  
Artifact ••••/4 (Soulsteel and Jade powerbow, Everything That Power Permits)  
Backing •••/3 (Swords of Luna)  
Artifact ••/2 (Triton’s Conch)  
Heart’s Blood ••/2 (Various Western birds, baitfish and sea rats)  
Favor •/1 (Him What Waits, for answering to the Swords of Luna in his stead while he attended a pressing personal matter)  
Cult •/1 (Earth Sparrow Omen)

 **Flaws:**  
Deformity: Hollow Bones  
Deformity: Eternal Juvenile

 **Essence and Willpower:**  
Essence •••/3  
Personal 18  
Peripheral 38 (46)  
Committed 8

Willpower: ••••••••/8  
Permanent Limit: 0  
Limit Trigger: Song Sparrow gains Limit when she sees romantic interests lead someone into folly. If she has a positive Intimacy towards either of the troubled lovers, add dice equal to the strength of that Intimacy. A common Limit Break for Song Sparrow is Contempt of the Virtuous.

 **Other notes:**  
Song Sparrow’s Soulsteel and Jade Powerbow, Everything That Power Permits, probably has Evocations, but she knows none of them. Whether that is due to none of the Evocations being Lunar in nature, or whether Song Sparrow simply has not yet unlocked them is unclear. Song Sparrow is a member in good standing with the Swords of Luna who has passed her initiation and earned a number of good marks to her name. That being said, she is far from the pinnacle of that organization, as there are a number of older and elder Lunars in the Swords of Luna faction that surpass her in fighting ability and accumulated glory. Her divine Artifact, Triton’s Conch, is an Essence-enhanced conch shell that when blown may either push away or draw to her water of any kind. It does so at most once per day, and then only so long as she can manage to blow in a single breath. But, during that time, vast quantities of water may be pushed, enough to create a tidal wave in around 15 seconds/3 rounds of combat, or water may be pulled long distances, such as to the desert’s surface from a deep underground reservoir. She has taken several forms into her Heart’s Blood library, variations on Western birds, small fish suitable for bait, and a few different sea-tolerant rodents of the West, all juvenile forms. In the remote islands of the West that have survived the horrors from beyond, she is revered as the Earth Sparrow, the omen of the Fair Folk’s death, return to stability, and protector of the people. Of course, there is no god named Earth Sparrow, there is simply Song Sparrow flying by superstitious people on her way to battle.

Song Sparrow’s bones are hollow, which reduces the Strength requirement of lifting her by 2 (usually from 3 to 1, see Exalted 3e page 231) and grants her one automatic success on any jumping or flying roll. But more severely, due to her bones’ brittleness, Song Sparrow does not have bashing health levels. Convert all bashing she would take to lethal.  
All of Song Sparrow’s shapes are, like her, juvenile. Her sacred hunt simply does not work on mature animals. Though she does not yet know Prey’s Skin Disguise, if she were to learn it then adult humans would also fail to enter her Heart’s Blood library if she tried. Children could be assimilated just fine. 

**Weapons:**  
Everything That Power Permits (Archery, Withering) - 10 before range modifier (up to +5 from Charms unstunted), 12 damage dice before strike successes, Overwhelming 4, Tags: Lethal, Archery (Long)  
Everything That Power Permits (Archery, Decisive) - 10 dice (up to +5 from Charms unstunted)  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs (Brawl, Withering) - 10 dice (up to +5 from Charms unstunted), Overwhelming 1, Tags: Bashing, Brawl, Grappling, Natural  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs (Brawl, Decisive) - 6 dice (up to +5 from Charms unstunted)

 **Intimacies:**  
The Swords of Luna have a responsibility to defend Creation (Defining Principle)  
The Swords of Luna (Defining Tie, respect)  
The Western Ocean (Major Tie, home, majestic beauty)  
Him What Waits (Major Tie, partner)  
Mersach (Major Tie, forgiveness)  
Crow (Minor Tie, respect)  
The Marked Wolf (Minor Tie, respect)  
Daring Swords (Minor Tie, respect)  
The Silver Pact (Minor Tie, respect)

 **Charms:**  
Humble Mouse Shape, no cost, Permanent, Knack: Song Sparrow can focus her sacred hunt on the little beasts of Creation. Below the normal beasts a Lunar can target (usually around a housecat) Song Sparrow can take the form of beasts as small as a mouse. She learned this Charm instinctually during her Exaltation, and it is required for her song sparrow form, which is only 6 inches in length. 

Bruise-Relief Method/Halting the Scarlet Flow, 10m and 10i per hlvl, 2wp, Simple, Perilous, Obvious, Instant: Ever since the moment of her Exaltation, Song Sparrow has known how to mend what is broken on her body with the speed of the gods. But, due to her particular deformity of hollow bones, she cannot activate these Charms separately, and must heal a health level from lethal to full in a flare of moonlight, passing bashing entirely, or she cannot activate these Charms at all. When she does activate the Charms, she may heal 1, 2 or 3 health levels, paying for each level. Doing so counts as a miscellaneous action that can be flurried with an attack.

One of the Herd, 3m, Supplemental, Mute, Instant: In crowds, armies, flocks, schools, herds or any other large grouping of beings whose form is similar to Song Sparrow’s current one, she may blend in by using this Charm. She can Reroll 1s until they no longer appear on any re-establish surprise, Disengage, or Withdrawal action she supplements with One of the Herd.

Recognizable Scars Removal Technique/Blood and Sinew Savant/Flawless Skinned Warrior, 10m and 1wp, Indefinite: This tree of Charms enhances Song Sparrow’s healing speed immensely. Combined, they allow her to heal 6 times as fast as normal, and to treat all of her lost health levels as -0 levels for the purposes of healing times. Her injuries, when lethal, take only 4 hours each instead of 1 day (see Exalted 3e page 173). Further, she heals flawlessly, without scar or spur. She can heal even unhealable injuries such as missing appendages or organs as if each were a number of bashing incapacitated health levels equivalent to the Crippling scores on 3e Core page 201. These Charms do nothing to speed up aggravated damage healing rates. 

Wind-Dancing Method, 5m, Uniform, Counterattack, Instant - Song Sparrow can use the momentum of her opponents attacks and her own evasions to escape close combat. When she applies her Defense value against an attack she may immediately and reflexively take a Disengage action by using this Charm and benefits from bonus successes equal to the initiative or hlvl of damage she took (0 if Song Sparrow successfully defended). She rarely misses an opportunity to use this Charm against a close range opponent, keeping her distance and relying her on bow, Everything That Power Permits.

Predator's Opening Lunge, 4m, Supplemental, Instant, Withering-only - Reduce Song Sparrow’s target's Evasion by her Dexterity. The target may choose to use their Parry for Defense in light of this Charm, so it works best against unarmed opponents.

Back Claw Counter, 6m, Counterattack, Instant, Withering-only - After successfully parrying or dodging an attack Song Sparrow may use Back Claw Counter to counterattack her opponent while ignoring (higher of Lunar's Essence or 2) soak. This counterattack cannot be with the same weapon used to parry, though since Song Sparrow relies on her Evasion this rarely comes up. 

Butterfly Eyes Defense, 3m and 3i, Psyche, Mute - When Song Sparrow suffers Initiative Crash she may force her opponent to spend 1wp. If they do not, then they are denied both the Initiative Break bonus and the knowledge of her Initiative Crash via this Charm.

Lunar Excellencies: When fighting the Wyld things from beyond the world, Song Sparrow will mercilessly power her blows and defenses with her Dexterity Excellency, stunting into her Appearance whenever she can, especially when the ambient Wyld can be used for dramatic effect. Her Appearance Excellency she uses more often when dealing with humanity within Creation’s bounds. She attempts not to glow quite so quickly, then, as her fellow Lunars have warned her about the Wyld Hunt’s attention. Sometimes when recovering from injuries using her Appearance Charms she simply can’t help but cast moonlight on her surroundings; when this happens she uses her Appearance and Manipulation Excellencies to help explain her glow as a god’s blessing, usually one of Luna’s thousand faces, such as the White Navigator.

 **Inventory:**  
Everything That Power Permits (Soulsteel and Jade powerbow)  
Moon-mail (chainmail enchanted to change shape with her and protect her new form should she choose it to remain while her other belongings disappear, still has the concealable tag)  
A quiver containing few dozen driftwood arrows with coral tips  
Triton's Conch  
Drab, brown clothing

 **Health and Defense:**  
Health Levels: -0/-1x2/-2x6/-4x5/Incap.

Soak 7 (3 from moon-mail, 4 natural soak), Hardness 0  
Parry: 3 (cannot parry lethal)  
Evasion: 5  
Rush: 8 dice  
Resolve: 3  
Guile: 3  
Disengage: 10 dice (8 for contesting)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hat tip to Porpentine‘s With Those We Love Alive for the excellent Artifact name.


	6. Lilith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith's full character sheet.

Quote: _The times might have changed, Oliphem, but some things never will._

 **Prelude:**  
A dozen lifetimes spent as the pretty young wife to a powerful Solar lord of the First Age was your Exalted upbringing. That he did not treat you with respect is the shadow you carry from that time. That he died to Dragon-Blooded treachery even while you still loved him was your escape. And you took that escape as completely as a Lunar might, fleeing not just the world, but the world of men. 

After spending centuries living the life of a beast, you have returned to the society of your peers. You’ve listened to the Oral History at the feet of an elder, you’ve taken a pup, and you walk Creation on two feet and ten toes again. The return of the Solars troubles you, especially your old mate’s new life.

 **Roleplaying Hints:**  
Lilith, for all her power, jumps to a fight or flight response all too reflexively. Her mind is clouded, missing large chunks of memory that should be there, still recovering from the Charm-enhanced mental ministrations of her Solar mate Desus all those years ago. But, when she takes stock of her situation she can settle into more a nuanced reaction. She calms her feathers when no immediate danger is present, able to twist herself to the most advantageous position. Still, she is a woman of action, less direct than her Full Moon peers but no less deadly. She prefers to move forward, even if that means watching her prey from the shadows for the right time to strike. The current task, the hill in front of her takes her near-total attention, such as mastering a martial art, taking down a mark, or earning a favor from someone whose skills she needs. She spares little thought or effort on the grand designs and factionalism that often preoccupy other elders her age. 

**Image:**  
Lilith has the toned and lithe body of a martial artist, tan and taut skin smoothed over muscles that move with fluid motion, the sad face of a mourning spirit, and hair the same white as the feathers of her Spirit Shape, the strix. Strands of human hair mingle with the feathers of her tell, hair cut to the same length as the uncut feathers above her dark yellow eyes. She wears a moonsilver breastplate, Hollow, and wields both spear and bow, Selenic Slice and Strigidae, both again constructed of moonsilver. In the form of a great strix, Lilith has the wingspan of three men stacked head to foot, eyes the size of a man’s palm, and talons like short swords. Her feathers are entirely white, but she retains the same dark yellow eyes, not the red one might expect from an albino. Her warform melds the two, her arms grow twice as long and sprout feathers, her feet transform into owl’s claws, and her eyes enlarge to a quarter of her face. 

**Mechanics:**  
Caste: Changing Moon  
Concept: The conflicted outcast  
Anima: Lilith’s brilliant white Anima is accompanied by large eyes shining with reflected parts of her moonsilver light  
Tell and Totem: Feathers in her hair; Strix (a large, white, nocturnal owl)  
Supernal Attribute: Dexterity

 **Attributes**  
Physical (Primary)  
Strength: ••••/4  
Dexterity: •••••••/7 **Caste/Supernal  
Stamina: ••••••/6

Social (Secondary)  
Charisma •••/3 *Favored  
Manipulation ••••/4 **Caste  
Appearance •••••••/7 *Caste

Mental (Tertiary)  
Perception •••••/5  
Intelligence •••/3  
Wits ••••/4

 **Abilities-Foci (Specialties):**  
Archery •••••/5  
Athletics •••••/5  
Awareness ••••••/6 (Desus)  
Brawl ••••••/6  
Bureaucracy ••/2  
Craft-Weapons ••••/4, Craft-Artifact ••/2 (Moonsilver)  
Dodge •••••••/7 (In Lunar Hero Form)  
Integrity ••/2  
Investigation ••/2  
Larceny ••••/4  
Linguistics ••••/4  
Lore ••••/4 (Solars of the First Age)  
Martial Arts-Lunar Hero Style •••••••/7, Martial Arts-White Reaper Style •••••••/7 *Favored  
Medicine •••••/5 (Treating Self)  
Melee ••••••/6  
Occult •••/3  
Performance •••••/4  
Presence ••/2  
Resistance ••••/4  
Ride •/1  
Sail •/1  
Socialize ••••/4  
Stealth ••••••/6  
Survival •••••••/7 *Favored  
Thrown •••••/5  
War ••/2

 **Merits**  
Resources •••••/5  
Reputation •••••/5 (Martial Artist)  
Allies •••••/5 (The Marked Wolf)  
Heart’s Blood ••••/4  
Martial Artist ••••/4  
Pain Tolerance ••••/4  
Artifact •••/3 (Selenic Slice, see Gifts of Luna) a moonsilver direlance every so slightly bent, at the angle of the curvature of the moon, true to scale  
Artifact •••/3 (Hollow, see Gifts of Luna) a moonsilver breastplate  
Artifact •••/3 (Strigidae, see Gifts of Luna) a moonsilver short powerbow  
Cult •••/3 (Owl-mother)  
Danger Sense •••/3  
Ambidextrous ••/2  
Languages •/1 (Native Old Realm, learned Riverspeak)  
Languages •/1 (learned Clawspeak)

 **Flaws:**  
Solar Bond (Defining, Swan)

 **Essence and Willpower:**  
Essence •••••••/7  
Personal 22  
Peripheral 42 (total 62)  
Committed 20 (Selenic Slice, 5, Hollow, 4, Strigidae, 5, Eyes of the Cat, 6)

Willpower: •••••/5  
Permanent Limit: 2  
Limit Trigger: Being the subject of the following Essence-enhanced social actions: instill, persuade, threaten (but not read intentions or bargain). Common Limit Break: Statue of the Hare. Lilith will attempt to fade from the perception of any assembled - either by changing her form or merging with the shadows. In the event someone powerful enough to still perceive her lets Lilith know that they can sense her, Lilith will flee the scene. In partial Limit Break she will not run if it is an unacceptable order, but non-stealth, non-movement actions she takes suffer a -5 penalty. This penalty can be reduced by 1 per each Willpower spent to reduce it for the scene. Desus reveled in provoking her fear, and forbade her from training her mental fortitude beyond that she had as a mortal, and her time submitting to instinct as a beast did nothing to rectify that lack of willpower. 

**Other notes:**  
Lilith’s Resources refers to her bonded mate’s circle’s tombs. The ones she knew of she long ago visited and stole vast wealth from. She rarely spends it, as she does not usually interact with mortals on a mercantile basis, keeping it instead for sentimental value in a heap at the back of some forgotten cave in the wilderness of the Northeast. Lilith has a vast array of birds and rodents in her Heart’s Blood library from her millennia as an owl. But forms that are not variations on those two themes are few - she notably lacks an aquatic form as she finds the sea unsafe to swim in at any size from the memories of the sea monsters she’s seen. She is known across creation in the portions of the martial arts world that still retain lore from the First Age as the Reaping Lunar Hero, the legendary fusion of White Reaper Style and Lunar Hero Style. Among the outer threshold of the Northeast, she is venerated as the owl-mother. Her god-blooded beast-children are responsible for establishing owls as wise in thresholder folklore. Selenic Slice, Hollow, and Strigidae are a matched set of Artifacts, each able to conceal themselves in some way. Selenic Slice can warp and wrap around Hollow, cosmetically binding itself to allow Lilith both of her hands to work Strigidae. Strigidae has the same power. Hollow itself may be concealed by changing color and shape into any clothing Lilith wishes, though it loses its protective power (and martial arts restrictions) when its moonsilver shine is hidden from the world. Each of these transformations is a Draw/Ready Weapon action that requires attunement, but no further motes, so Lilith is assumed to have her weapon of choice readied and Hollow in her desired configuration unless she is ambushed.

 **Weapons:**  
Strigidae, Moonsilver Short Powerbow (Archery, Withering and Decisive both) - 12 dice before range modifier (up to +7 from Charms), Tags: Lethal, Archery (Long), Mounted, Concealable  
Strigidae, Moonsilver Short Powerbow (Archery, Decisive) - 12 dice (up to +7 from Charms)  
Selenic Slice, Moonsilver Direlance (Martial Arts: White Reaper, Withering) - 15 dice (up to +7 from Charms), Tags: Lethal, Melee, Piercing, Reaching; Two-Handed when on foot, Thrown (Close)  
Selenic Slice, Moonsilver Direlance (Martial Arts: White Reaper, Decisive) - 14 dice (up to +7 from Charms)  
Selenic Slice, Moonsilver Direlance (Thrown, Withering) - 12 dice before range modifier (up to +7 from Charms), Tags: Lethal, Piercing, Thrown (Close)  
Selenic Slice, Moonsilver Direlance (Thrown, Decisive) - 12 dice (up to +7 from Charms)  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs, Human Form (Martial Arts: Lunar Hero, Withering) - 18 dice (up to +7 from Charms), Tags: Bashing, Brawl, Grappling, Natural  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs, Human Form (Martial Arts: Lunar Hero, Decisive) - 14 dice (up to +7 from Charms)  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs, Warform (Martial Arts: Lunar Hero, Withering) - 20 dice (up to +5 additional from Charms), Tags: Lethal, Brawl, Grappling, Natural  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs, Warform (Martial Arts: Lunar Hero, Decisive) - 16 dice (up to +5 additional from Charms)

 **Intimacies:**  
I will not be controlled again (Defining Principle)  
Swan (Defining Tie, Solar Bond)  
Ipo (Major Tie, mentee)  
Combat is elegant but brutal (Major Principle)  
The Solars are not to be trusted (Minor Principle)  
The Marked Wolf (Minor Tie, respected ally)  
Contentious Sword (Minor Tie, fond memories)  
Tamuz (Minor Tie, distrust)  
No Lunar faction is a good faction (Minor Principle)  
The Sun-King Seneschals are lost and misinformed (Minor Principle)

 **Charms:**  
Lilith knows the entire White Reaper Style (Exalted 3e pages 438-441) as well as the listed Charms of Lunar Hero style and all of the listed variations through Lunar Hero Form’s repurchases (see Gifts of the Changing Moon). She prefers to fight with White Reaper Style with the aid of her moonsilver breastplate Hollow and her spear Selenic Slice, but should she wish to don her warform, maintain a lower profile, or somehow be separated from those two familiar tools of combat, she drops into Lunar Hero Style. Yet, for all the might those Charms bring, as an ancient Lunar from the First Age she is more diverse than just those two styles. Some of her other Charms are detailed below. 

Recognizable Scars Removal Technique / Blood and Sinew Savant / Flawless Skinned Warrior, 10m and 1wp, Indefinite: From a life of pain comes Luna’s gifts to change it all away, at least physically. This tree of Charms allows Lilith to heal extremely quickly. Combined, they allow her to heal 6 times as fast as normal, and to treat all of her lost health levels as -0 levels for the purposes of healing times. Her injuries, when lethal, heal in only 4 hours each instead of 1 day, and when bashing, take only 10 minutes (see Exalted 3e page 173). Further, she heals flawlessly, without scar or spur. She can heal even unhealable injuries such as missing appendages or organs as if each were a number of bashing incapacitated health levels equivalent to the corresponding Crippling score on 3e Core page 201. These Charms do nothing to speed up aggravated damage healing rates. 

Chameleon Skin Spread, 10m, Reflexive, Mute, Knack, Indefinite - Lilith may change her skin, her clothing, and her weaponry (or anything else she happens to be carrying) to blend into her surroundings. If she has a particular predator she means to escape, she can configure her skin to respond to their location, becoming invisible to that being (and those near their visual vantage point) so long as she remains aware of their position. If she wishes to fool many or an unseen foe, she may simply take the color of things she is close to, delivering a -5 sight-based Awareness penalty to detect her. Other senses are not affected. Activating this Charm automatically grants an opportunity to make a Stealth attempt without cover.

Moonshot Crystallization / In the Dark Light of Luna, 1m, Obvious, Reflexive, Indefinite - Lilith has learned the trick to catching moonbeams and changing their shape and substance into suitable ammunition. The result of shaping the hardened light could be a pebble for a sling, an arrow for a bow, or a boulder for a trebuchet; it does not matter what form is required - when Lilith channels Luna’s light the result can take any size or shape suitable to a weapon she has readied. During the day Lilith may expend 1 mote to perform this minor miracle, channeling that small spark through her Anima to hold a shining bolt in her hand. At night, she may activate this Charm for free, though projectiles made at this cost have their duration reduced to the scene.

Bruise-Relief Method, 5m and 5i per bhlvl, 1wp, Obvious, Reflexive, Instant - When Lilith bruises, she may restore her broken blood vessels before they even let slip enough blood to discolor her skin. Activating Bruise-Relief Method completely heals 1 bashing health level per 5 motes and 5 Initiative she spends, which she can do up to 7 times per invocation. She may spend this Initiative even when crashed, and doing so does not affect the number of turns required to return to base Initiative.

Halting the Scarlet Flow, 5m and 5i per lhlvl, 1wp, Obvious, Perilous, Simple, Instant: When Lilith bleeds, she may expend some of her divine Essence to overcome the punishment by Halting the Scarlet Flow in a spray of knitting Essence flowing inward along the same path her blood flowed outward. Doing so converts 1 filled lethal health level to 1 filled bashing health level per 5 motes and 5 Initiative she spends, which she can do up to 7 times per invocation. The Perilous tag restricts Lilith from using this Charm while Crashed, but once she uses it she may crash herself and all the conversions are simultaneous, not sequential (only consult her initiative once for the purpose of the Perilous tag). This simple action counts as miscellaneous action for defense penalties (normally -1) and flurry applicability (normally yes).

Eyes of the Cat, 6m, Scene - Lilith can sense that which is hidden so well there is no chance she could sense it by normal means. Anything perfectly hidden from her senses, such as dematerialized spirits, or Solars performing at the height of their stealthy abilities, is as obvious to her as the full moon on a clear night. Lilith often activates this Charm on paranoid hunches, so it is listed in her committed motes. 

God-Cutting Essence, 1m, Supplemental, Obvious, Dual, Instant - Using this Charm allows Lilith to attack dematerialized beings or other objects that displease her, though it grants no special ability to *see* them (resulting in a -3 penalty to the strike roll for blindfighting, Exalted 3e 188, when she does not also activate Eyes of the Cat). When using God-Cutting Essence against dematerialized spirits double Lilith’s withering raw damage, or convert her decisive damage to aggravated. This Charm has no effect on materialized beings or objects. Spirits fighting in the material world is fair play, after all.

Deadly Beastman Transformation, 5m, 1wp, Indefinite - When Lilith chooses to bring out the fullness of her wrath, she dons her warform. As a half-woman, half-strix, Lilith gains +4 to her Strength for feats of strength, both for the dice pool and for determining what feats she may attempt. She gains +2 dice to the strike roll of any unarmed attack from her avian quickness, which she combines with her Lunar Hero Style to deadly effect. She gains the Keen Sight (double 9’s on sight-based perception rolls) and Wings (3e Core pg. 167, 5 dot version) Merits and the Wing-Rushing Strike latent ability (3e Core pg. 555). While in this form disguise suffers a -5 penalty, and stealth a -2 penalty, as she is fifteen feet wide at the wingspan, has talons instead of feet, a fan or tail-feathers, eyes triple the radius of a normal humans’, and feathers enough to fly on her extended arms.

Excellencies: Lilith knows the Dexterity, Strength, Stamina, Manipulation, Appearance, and Perception Lunar Excellencies. As an ancient and martial Lunar, she will use them when it suits her, unless she has a special reason to hide her Exalted nature.

 **Inventory:**  
Selenic Slice, Moonsilver Direlance  
Strigidae, Moonsilver Short Powerbow  
Hollow, Moonsilver Breastplate  
A memory crystal from the First Age  
Leather shoes, woolen pants, both dyed the same blue as Hollow, but only shown when Hollow is not concealing them

 **Health and Defense:**  
Health Levels: -0/-1x2/-2x18/-4x1/Incap.

Soak 11 (5 from Hollow, 6 natural soak), Hardness 4 (Hollow)  
Parry: 7 (Melee, Martial Arts: White Reaper, and Martial Arts: Lunar Hero Style)  
Evasion: 7 (8 if Lunar Hero Form is active)  
Rush: 13 dice  
Resolve: 3  
Guile: 4  
Disengage: 14 dice (13 for contesting)  



	7. Tamuz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamuz' full character sheet.

Quote: _The river has no end. We all choose how we will swim: along or against its currents, in a deep and worn channel or a shallow new branch._

 **Prelude:**  
You were a talented young military recruit when you took your second breath in the High First Age. Your Solar mate, Chiara, never treated you as an equal. In the aftermath of the Usurpation, your mentor Ingosh Silverclaws helped you clarify your thinking on how to respond to the Solar Deliberative’s failure. The two of you put forward the Thousand Streams River project and you are proud to see that it has taken hold as the dominant strain of thought in Lunar circles. Your personal project, the Delzahn, is a model for other Lunars looking to shape mortal societies, though it is still, and likely will forever be, imperfect.

 **Roleplaying Hints:**  
You were originally a Half Moon, the caste famed for their ability as tacticians, truth-finders, and deceivers. You’ve always had a military bent to your thinking even though you haven’t lead an army in centuries. Capabilities, conflict, plans, policy, and reactions are how you see the world more than individuals, grievances, or entitlements. Other Lunars see you as a revered elder, and your way of thinking has broadly diffused through the Silver Pact, though of course that august body is always full of dissenters. You want to see your philosophy stand in the face of the Solars’ return, but you are willing to abandon it if it is not strong enough to do so. After a proper war, of course.

 **Image:**  
Tamuz’ true face is that of a cosmopolitan Southerner. Unlike those more exposed to the Elemental Pole of Fire in their ancestry, his complexion is a mix: skin dark like fall leaves, but far from the black like those of more pure Southern blood. His hair is straight and black, normally hidden in a turban of the Delzahn style rather than the various reds of Southerners. But his eyes are fully southern, a light purple as clear as amethyst, reflecting the gemstone pattern of eyes in the South. The elder’s height is on the low side of mid-range while in his human form. His Moonsilver Tattoos are minimal - confined to the backs of his legs, his torso and scalp, leaving his feet, arms, hands, neck, and face free. Instead of a story they speak only words of protection in Clawspeak such as ‘stable as Omphalos’, ‘measured and measured again’, ‘only by intent’, ‘Luna’s own’. Tamuz has the habit of dressing like a moderately well off merchant, ready for caravan travel but made of a finer thread and cut than a simple yeddim keeper. In his second true form of a gazelle hound, Tamuz’ slender body and long neck look streamlined for his target. His coat is generally short and light brown, except around the ears, feet and tail where it flares out to longer length and blackens. His tell is perked, peaked ears on his shadow in every form he wears. 

**Mechanics:**  
Caste: Changing Moon  
Concept: The elder general with an agenda  
Anima: A thousand moonlight-reflecting rivers merging and separating around him.  
Tell and Totem: Perked, peaked ears on his shadow; Gazelle Hound  
Supernal Attribute: Manipulation

 **Attributes:**  
Physical (Tertiary)  
Strength: ••••••/6  
Dexterity: •••••••/7  
Stamina: ••••/4

Social (Secondary)  
Charisma •••••••••/9 *Caste  
Manipulation ••••••••••/10 **Caste/Supernal  
Appearance ••••••/6 *Caste  
Mental (Primary)  
Perception ••••••••/8  
Intelligence ••••••••••/10 *Favored  
Wits ••••••/6

 **Abilities-Foci (Specialties):**  
Archery •••••/5 (Two consecutive Aim actions)  
Athletics •••••/5  
Awareness ••••••••/8  
Brawl •••••/5  
Bureaucracy •••••/5 (Logistics)  
Craft-Weapons ••••/4 (Siege Artillery), Craft-Armor ••••/4, Craft-Structures ••/2 (Roads), Craft-Artifact ••••/4 (Moonsilver)  
Dodge •••••••/7  
Integrity ••••••••••/10 (Resisting ill-thought-out plans)  
Investigation •••/3 (War plans)  
Larceny •/1 (When Chiara asks)  
Linguistics ••••/4  
Lore ••••/4 (Conquests)  
Medicine •••/3 (Lacerations, Blunt Trauma)  
Melee •••••••/7 (Disarming)  
Occult ••••/4 (Delzahn gods, Grandmother Bright)  
Performance •••••/5 (Storytelling at Gatherings)  
Presence ••••••••••/10 (Imparting values to other Lunars)  
Resistance •••/3  
Ride •••/3  
Sail •••••/5  
Socialize •••••••/7  
Stealth •/1  
Survival ••••••/6 (Finding water) *Favored  
Thrown •/1  
War ••••••••••/10 (The South, Stratagems, Commands) *Favored

 **Merits:**  
Allies •••••/5 (Rain Deathflyer)  
Allies •••••/5 (Silver Python)  
Allies •••••/5 (Ma-Ha-Suchi)  
Allies •••••/5 (Raksi)  
Allies •••••/5 (The Marked Wolf)  
Allies •••••/5 (Magnificent Jaguar)  
Tattoo Artifact •••••/5 (Chimera’s Collar, see Gifts of the Changing Moon)  
Contacts •••••/5  
Command •••••/5  
Manse •••••/5 (Asura, see Gifts of the Changing Moon)  
Resources •••••/5  
Influence •••••/5 (The Delzahn, and by extension, the Southern Threshold)  
Reputation •••••/5 (Martial Philosopher)  
Favor •••••/5 (Grandmother Bright, city-god to Chiaroscuro)  
Heart’s Blood ••••/4  
Quick Draw ••••/4 (Melee)  
Backing ••••/4 (Silver Pact)  
Backing ••••/4 (Winding Path)  
Artifact ••••/4 (Honor of Meru’s Guardian, Moonsilver Reinforced Breastplate, see Gifts of the Changing Moon)  
Artifact •••/3 (Bull’s Horn, Moonsilver Reaver Daiklave, see Gifts of the Changing Moon)  
Artifact •••/3 (Parliament of Rooks, Moonsilver Long Powerbow, see Gifts of the Changing Moon)  
Fast Reflexes •••/3  
Favor •••/3 (Raksi, Queen of Mahalanka)  
Manse •••/3 (Statue to the Perceived Self, see Gifts of the Changing Moon)  
Eidetic Memory ••/2  
Favor •/1 (The Marked Wolf)  
Languages •/1 (Native Old Realm, learned Flametongue)  
Languages •/1 (learned Forest-tongue)  
Languages •/1 (learned Riverspeak)  
Languages •/1 (learned Clawspeak)  
Languages •/1 (learned Guild Cant)  
Languages •/1 (learned Local Tongues of the Dreaming Sea)

 **Flaws:**  
Minor Derangement: Sexist (Against women)  
Major Derangement: Obsession (Military conflict)  
Major Solar Bond (Chiara, Infernal)

 **Essence and Willpower:**  
Essence ••••••••••/10  
Personal 25  
Peripheral 54 (74)  
Committed 20

Willpower: •••••••••/9  
Permanent Limit: 0  
Limit Trigger: Being unprepared for or losing a conflict - this could be war, personal combat, a friendly game of gateway, or a silly contest of jokes. Being unprepared for *and* losing the *same* conflict requires Tamuz to roll Limit twice. Common Limit Break: Curse of Gazelle’s Flight. Tamuz will disengage, withdraw, and flee whatever situation he is in, back to the wilds where he can be alone. He will even run when he considers doing so is an unacceptable order, such as a high likelihood of death. In partial Limit Break he will not run if it is an unacceptable order, and might even be convinced to stay if a social attack beats his Resolve (considered boosted by a Defining Principle to flee), but if he chooses to stay he suffers a -5 penalty to all actions that are not movement actions. This penalty can be reduced by the strength of an Intimacy keeping him in the scene.

 **Other notes:**  
It must be noted that for such a widely respected and influential Lunar, Tamuz’ _lack_ of a Cult represents his fastidious efforts to discover and correct any religious followers. Tamuz’ Command represents the forces he could muster if he ever revealed himself as the Kha-Khan of the Delzahn. His Contacts represent all of the informants he keeps in every society of note in the South and Southeast, and their reports to him. His Resources refer to a hundred or so stashes of wealth he’s hidden and warded throughout the South, the Southeast, and even in the care of certain Raksha as part of various contingency plans. He also carries a princely amount of wealth on his person. All of his allies are Lunar Elders who certainly have their disagreements, but would be willing to reach out and help each other with matters of mutual interest out of respect … and greased with the promise of fair recompense. Tamuz is the spoke of the wheel among them. Noticeably lacking are Leviathan and Lilith, whom Tamuz views as too unreliable for alliance. When even Ma-Ha-Suchi and Raski make the list, that reflects his low esteem for these lost elders. His Reputation is only among a relative few, almost entirely comprised of other Lunars, the Sidereals who have studied him but failed to kill him, and Terrestrial gods of the South. What his reputation lacks in sheer numbers it makes up for in intensity. All who know Tamuz learn of his piercing clarity of thought, and his preoccupation for conflict and its influence in the world. The Chosen of Battles grudgingly respect his consistently brilliant military preparations and tactics, The Chosen of Endings have a special file on all the societies he has subtly or overtly brought to an end, and his fellow Lunars seek his guidance and mentorship in matters of military preparation in general and deployment of forces in particular. While Tamuz has earned respect in the entire Silver Pact and the Winding Path faction specifically, neither organization sees him as their leader (though he is as close to a leader as either organization has at present or would likely ever accept). Each organization only recognizes the influence of a good argument and personal reputation, both of which Tamuz can bring to bear and often does in matters of setting consensus thought and enacting specific policies. Over the years, Tamuz has collected a great many people, beasts, birds and fish into his Heart’s Blood library, but he makes no special effort to include every possible option. Its high rating is simply the accumulation of the years when a specific form proved useful enough to take the time to hunt. 

Tamuz’ Obsession Flaw manifests as planning for war. Regarding war involving a group on either side of the conflict to which Tamuz feels kinship or membership, when one is declared, or merely if Tamuz thinks one is likely, he will throw himself into planning every preparation, every strategy, pressing every theoretical advantage, rebounding from every hypothetical defeat. When out of temporary Willpower and failing a Willpower roll at difficulty 3, he will begin drawing up plans no matter how outwardly peaceful the political landscape appears.  
Tamuz’ Sexism Flaw manifests as repeatedly underestimating his allies or opponents who are female. He fails to ask their advice even when he knows they have expertise in a matter of import being discussed. He assumes frailty in his female opponents and assumes easy victory when plotting against them, making inadequate plans and taking inadequate precautions. When out of temporary Willpower and failing a Willpower roll at difficulty 1, he will shun all female company for the shorter of a day or the session.  
Tamuz’ Solar bond is to a Green Sun Prince of Adorjan who goes by her First Age name of Chiara, and who is by all appearances insane.

 **Weapons:**  
Parliament of Rooks, Moonsilver Long Powerbow (Archery, Withering and Decisive both) - 11 (+1 when benefitting from two consecutive Aim actions) before range modifier (up to +6 from Charms)  
Bull’s Horn, Moonsilver Reaver Daiklave (Melee, Withering) - 15 dice (up to +6 from Charms)  
Bull’s Horn, Moonsilver Reaver Daiklave (Melee, Decisive) - 12 dice (up to +6 from Charms)  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs (Brawl, Withering) - 12 dice (up to +6 from Charms)  
Fists, Feet, and Fangs (Brawl, Decisive) - 8 dice (up to +6 from Charms)  
(No modifications from Deadly Beastman Form or other Artifacts)

 **Intimacies:**  
The Silver Way and the Thousand Streams River are worth Lunar pursuit (Defining Principle)  
Ingosh Silverclaws (Defining Tie, fond memory)  
My Allies (Major Tie, respect)  
The more prepared force wins the war (Major Principle)  
The Silver Pact (Major Tie, membership)  
The Winding Path (Major Tie, membership)  
The Delzahn (Major Tie, kinship)  
Rain Deathflyer (Major Tie, respect)  
Silver Python (Major Tie, respect)  
Ma-Ha-Suchi is my responsibility (Major Principle)  
Raksi must be watched (Major Principle)  
The Marked Wolf (Major Tie, friendship)  
Magnificent Jaguar is the most important piece on the board (Major Principle)  
When you don’t have a plan, run (Minor Principle)  
Bull’s Horn, Parliament of Rooks, Honor of Meru’s Guardian (Minor Tie, rightful attunement/ownership)  
Anja Silverclaws (Minor Tie, curiosity)

 **Charms:**  
Tamuz knows Charms by the hundreds, as is expected for a Lunar his age. He is a Celestial Sorcerer, an excellent huntsman, a master craftsman, and possesses enough Charm-enhanced slight of hand to bankrupt any gambling house. But, his strength lies in war and the social maneuvering that leads up to large conflicts, so this small sample of his Charms highlights those areas.

Perfect Symmetry and Success of the Mirror, no cost, Permanent, Psyche - Dice gained from comparing Appearance to Resolve (Exalted 3e page 218) are instead counted as non-Charm successes even if Tamuz uses Charms to increase his Appearance.

Righteous Lion Defense - Tamuz will hear no ill spoken of Ingosh Silverclaws in his presence, and treats actions that tarnish his memory as unacceptable actions. Tamuz’ Intimacy regarding Ingosh Silverclaws cannot be degraded by an opponent’s instill actions. Any attempt to do so will be rerolled and the lower result taken by his opponent. Even if that succeeds the Intimacy is not degraded, though doing so allows Tamuz to treat actions against Ingosh as acceptable, if still highly provocative.

Still Pond Infliction, 10m - Tamuz may Roll Intelligence+Presence against a difficulty of a single target's Essence (or the highest Essence of a group at the normal penalty for group targeting). On success the target(s) gain narrative amnesia for up to 7 days - they can still speak and take care of themselves but they cannot answer questions like what the day of the week it is, what their name is, what the latest orders are, or especially what that Anathema looked like or where she was headed. They don't find anything odd about this and go about life on autopilot, resuming normal memory, even of the events during and before their amnesia when the duration is up.

School Becomes Shark Formation - 8m - When Tamuz initiates a command action on a military unit, he may supplement that action with School Becomes Shark Formation to double its Size until Tamuz’ next turn. This can increase a unit’s Size beyond 5. The extra Magnitude gained by the unit benefitting from this Charm is filled as damage first, and is forgotten when this Charm ends - the struck down or disappearing phantoms do not inhibit the army’s effectiveness or resolve.

Dissonant Birdsong Order - 5m - When Tamuz hears or sees the command a rival commander is giving their battlegroup he may disrupt it - some soldiers are psychically prevented from perceiving the order while others see or hear a different order entirely. Tamuz must take this action on the same tick as a commander he wishes to interfere with and roll Manipulation+War (21 dice, his command specialty applied) where the successes earned are subtracted from those of the rightful commander's order, making it weaker. If no successes remain (Tamuz and the other commander tie) then the order is ignored but the battlegroup may act as normal. If Tamuz gains more successes than the rightful commander, as he often does, the battlegroup skips their next action as the soldiers attempt to sort out the miscommunication. Tamuz typically delays his action to activate this Charm, leaving mopping up the disorganized enemy to his troops to destroy.

Deadly Beastman Transformation, 5m, 1wp, Simple, Knack, Indefinite: When subtlety and his forces fail, Tamuz falls back on his animal nature to best his enemies in personal combat. As a half-man, half-hound, Tamuz gains +4 to his Strength for feats of strength, both for the dice pool and for determining what feats he may attempt. Tamuz does not lose initiative for failing a decisive attack in this form, and his base initiative is 4 instead of 3. He gains the Keen Nose (double 9’s on smell-based perception rolls) and Fleet of Foot (3e Core pg. 161) Merits and the Unerring God-Hound Scent supernatural ability (3e Core pg. 556). While in this form disguise suffers a -5 penalty, and stealth a -2 penalty, as he is six and a half feet tall, has digitigrade legs, and the face/snout/ears of a gazelle hound.

Intelligence and Manipulation Excellencies: Tamuz rarely misses an opportunity to combine these two Attributes when using their Excellencies, especially in Strategic Maneuver or Command Action rolls. He will bait and distract his enemy, taunting and luring her into an unfavorable position on the battlefield, on the game board, or in verbal arguments. When concealing his nature is not needed or not an option, Tamuz likes to burn the maximum Essence he can to overtake his foe with his copious Essence reserves before the conflict goes beyond his even his prestigious ability to predict.

 **Inventory:**  
(his Artifacts are stored elsewhere unless he is in a true form, he may call them to ready status by resuming that true form. For this reason, Tamuz usually assumes a shape from his Heart’s Blood library unless he’s going to war or trying to intimidate someone):  
Bull’s Horn, Moonsilver Reaver Daiklave  
Parliament of Rooks, Moonsilver Long Powerbow  
Honor of Meru’s Guardian, Moonsilver Reinforced Breastplate  
A robe, turban and sandals in the style of a Delzahn merchant.  
A moderate amount of dinars, some Jade script, and a single Jade obol to buy whatever else he might need.

 **Health and Defense:**  
Health Levels: -0/-1x2/-2x8/-4x7/Incap.

Soak 15 (4 natural soak, 11 from Honor of Meru’s Guardian), Hardness 10 (Honor of Meru’s Guardian)  
Parry: 7  
Evasion: 5 (7 if he removes Honor of Meru's Guardian)  
Rush: 10 dice (12 if he removes Honor of Meru's Guardian)  
Resolve: 8  
Guile: 9  
Disengage: 12 dice (10 for contesting) (14 and 12 if he removes Honor of Meru's Guardian)


End file.
